The present disclosure and embodiments thereof are in the field of a mechanical testing instrument. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for simultaneously inducing multiaxial vibrations to simulate a complex vibration environment, in which products having generally high gravity centers are being handled.
During the shipping and transportation of certain products, such as electronic products or stackable products, the products and their associated handling mechanisms are subject to shocks and vibrations, which are typically vertical vibrations with some horizontal vibrations especially at the top stack location with a frequency bandwidth between 2-500 Hz. Food transportation (such as, transportation of potato chips) is subject to the same issue. In order to ensure that the transportation would not compromise the products' expected performance or cause damage to the products, a laboratory vibration test is typically conducted prior to shipping of the products to simulate a transportation environment, in which the products are vibrated in the vertical direction. Typically, a vertical uniaxial table is used for the simulation purpose. However, during the actual transportation of products (such as, during a truck shipment of the products), the upper part of a stack of the products is subject to a certain extent of horizontal shaking or vibration, which cannot be simulated by the vertical uniaxial table. Taking computer servers for example, due to the horizontal vibrations, certain components of the servers (such as, inserted cards) can become loosen or unseated, which cannot be detected by merely using vertical vibration simulation. Food transportation (such as, transportation of potato chips) is subject to the same issue. Thus, the vertical uniaxial table is not satisfactory in practice.
Alternatively, a triaxial table (such as, a triaxial table for seismic simulation) can be used for the simulation purpose. However, the triaxial table is cost prohibitive and can be used to simulate vertical vibrations with a narrower frequency bandwidth between 0.5-50 Hz.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove with respect to the conventional vibration environment simulation systems.